Aladdin: Xena Style!
by caders
Summary: Pretty self explanatory...It's Disney's Aladdin, Xena style! I guess it qualifies as an Uber.


Hello! This is my first Xena Uber story ever! I wrote it for a friend who is a HUGE fan of Xena and a big fan of the movie Aladdin! So the story follows the Aladdin story line for the most part but it veers off in some ways. Either way, I hope you all like it! Enjoy. PS- Don't own Xena or Aladdin. But man if I did…

* * *

"Stop thief!" the burly guard ordered as he drew his sword. The cloaked figure looked at him coolly before leaping off the building they were all standing on. The guards rushed to the edge of the building and stared as the lean figure easily slowed their descent with the hanging clothes lines stretched between buildings, landing nimbly on their feet at on the ground. Cursing, the guards quickly descended the stairs of the multi-level building, hoping to catch the cloaked figure.

Blue eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for another way out, widened slightly as more guards appeared, boxing them in. A group of women could be heard giggling at the figure, who winked back and let out a throaty chuckle.

"Starting early this morning, aren't you Sana?" the oldest of the women asked humorously. You could tell the figure was smiling beneath the mask wrapped around the lower half of the face by the crinkling around their eyes. Walking closer the figure chuckled again.

"If you're implying I'm causing mischief again its only mischief if I get caught." A throaty voice responded. The guard yanked on the back of their cloak with a cry of triumph. The grin only widened behind the mask as the mischief maker easily snapped the cloak off and did a back flip over the head of the guard, pushing his turban down over his eyes at the same time. Snatching the cloak back, Sana reattached it and took off running again. Dodging a sword thrust from one of the other guards, the figure easily climbed a scaffolding that the guards then knocked down. Effortlessly flipping through the air Sana landed in an open window on the second story of an adjacent building.

There were a few muffled gasps as the room full of young women turned to look at the intruder, relaxing only slightly as the easily recognized blue eyes of the mysterious Sana looked back at them. Most of the young girls swooned as Sana winked, blue eyes twinkling in amusement as the mother harrumphed and shook her broom. Bowing slightly, Sana quickly climbed onto the window ledge and leapt across to the next window, scrabbling for hand and toe holds just as the guards burst into the room with the young women. Sliding down the wall and rolling as feet hit the ground, Sana leapt back up, taking off again. The chase continued for several minutes until Sana pulled off an impressive series of acrobatic flips and tricks that left the quick footed thief in an alley while the guards landed in a pile of manure.

Quickly slipping into the shadows and making way towards the poorer parts of Agra bah, Sana pulled the bread that had been stolen from a hidden fold in the cloaking, yanking the mask down at the same time. Sana stopped short as blue eyes found two children, both too thin for their own good, digging through the piles of waste, hoping to find something edible. Looking down at the bread, then back at the children, Sana sighed quietly before approaching the kids, the bread held out in offering.

"Here, take it." The kids looked suspicious at first but eventually hunger outweighed it and they took it, the girl giving a quiet thanks as the boy took a big bite out of it. Smiling slightly, Sana pulled the mask back up, head snapping around as the sounds of a crowd gathering floated on the air. Joining the crowd discreetly, Sana watched as a pompous man decked out in fine clothing and jewels rode towards the palace, the spectators whispering that another suitor had come for the Princess. Just as the man on the horse was going to pass by the young boy who'd just taken Sana's bread ran out into its path, his sister following and trying to save him from being trampled, causing the horse to startle though the man managed to stay mounted.

"Get out of my way you filthy peasants!" the man snarled as he pulled out a whip, fully intending to use it on the children. Sana's eyes narrowed, then pulled into a grimace as the thief rushed in front of the kids, not even wincing when the whip bit into the arm that had been extended in protection. The thief gripped it and pulled it from the man's grasp with a glare.

"If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Sana stated as the whip was tossed back to its owner. The man looked startled at first, then turned red in rage. He kicked out at Sana, hitting the thief in the chest, but the ever nimble Sana extended a hand and turned it into a smoothly executed flip as the man continued towards the Palace gates.

"Well! That's a first. I never thought I'd see a horse with TWO rear ends!" Sana called as the crowd gasped. The man's head snapped around as the horse he was riding stamped indignantly.

"YOU are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!" the man said as the gates closed behind him. Sana's eyes rolled. Really, for being raised in privilege that man had no manners to speak of. With a shrug Sana turned and returned "home." Home was an abandoned, older building that was in a state of disrepair. With a sigh, Sana pushed the tapestry that covered the entrance to the top floor of the building aside and pulled off the mask. The cloak was the next thing to go as Sana sat on one of the many pillows scattered around the room. Unbuttoning the black vest beneath, next came the uncomfortable task of unwrapping the bindings that kept her chest flat.

She was an orphaned girl from a distant land with no family and few friends. She already stood out because of her height and blue eyes, her jet black hair the only thing she had in common with the people of Agra bah, so when she was young she made the decision to live her life as a man, just to avoid some of the hardships that women dealt with. She didn't want to be limited or join a harem to survive so when she was young she donned a pair of discarded breeches and a vest and learned how to steal. Over the years she had gotten good at it and although her voice was still too high to be a man's she learned quickly that by masking her face, binding her chest and pitching her voice as low as it would go people would still believe she was just a young, foreign orphaned boy.

Her task complete, she threw aside the piece of fabric that made up one entire "wall" of her crumbling building, which gave her a perfect, unhindered view of the Palace. She briefly wondered if she'd ever be lucky enough to find someone someday who saw her as more than a poor, orphaned thief. She quickly shook that thought off as ridiculous as growl came from the shadows. Far from being scared, she smiled fully, turning to look into the darkened corners of the room. There, crouched in the corner and swatting at a beetle, was a young, all black wolf pup. Though he could actually be considered a "teenager" the wolfs eyes were a vibrant blue, matching Sana's perfectly. When he stood on all fours he was just over two and a half feet tall, and about 4 feet long from nose to the tip of his perfectly formed tail. It was easy to see that once he was done growing he would be large, and definitely a beautiful animal.

"Come here Xerxes." The pups tongue lolled out of the side of it's mouth as it bound up to the woman who'd saved him from a trap. Though young and also orphaned the young wolf was incredibly intelligent and Sana was convinced he could understand her and communicated in his own way. "Someday, we'll have enough riches to live comfortably my young friend." She whispered into his fur, clutching him to her tightly as he licked her cheek, offering comfort the only way he knew how.

"I have never been so insulted in all my life!" the man shouted as he stomped through the palace towards the guest quarters he'd been shown to the day before. The Sultan's face fell comically as the squat man fixed the feather attached to his turban.

"Leaving so soon are you?" he asked in a dismayed tone. The insulted Prince didn't even spare him a glance as he ordered his servants to pack up his things. "Good luck marrying her off!" the man stormed as he left the palace. The Sultan's fists clenched at his sides as he glared in the direction of the garden where he knew he'd find his daughter. Marching out towards the garden he was startled when a leggy, but still powerful, tiger youth appeared in front of him, a scrap of red material hanging from its mouth. Gaping for a moment, the Sultan reached out, trying to tug the material from between the tiger's still powerful jaws.

"Gabrielle! So THIS is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" the Sultan declared as the tiger lost interest, tugging the cloth back and padding over to the princess.

"Oh father! Sharanya was just playing with him, weren't you Sharanya? You were just playing with that overly self-important, pompous, and arrogant Prince Achmed, weren't you Sharanya?" Gabrielle giggled, and the Sultan could have sworn the tiger cub was laughing with her as it leaned against her side. Catching his eye, Gabrielle quickly stopped laughing at the look of disapproval on her father's face. With a quiet sigh she pushed up off the edge of the fountain she'd been sitting on as her father chastised her for chasing away all the suitors that came to the palace.

"The law says you must be married to a prince! By your next birthday!" the Sultan reminded her for the thousandth time as she opened an ornate bird cage and pulled out a young dove.

"The law is wrong!" she protested as she gently pets the bird in her hands, her face falling in annoyance.

"You've only got three more days!" the Sultan exclaimed while Gabrielle refrained from rolling her eyes, as if she had forgotten when her birthday was.

"I hate being forced into this! If I do marry I want it to be for love." She said quietly, nuzzling the soft bird against her cheek. Her father's face and voice softened as he reached out but kept from wrapping her in a hug.

"Gabrielle, it's not only this law. I-I-I'm not going to be around forever….I just want to make sure you're taken care of." He said just as quietly as he took the small bird from her hands, placing it back in the bird cage. Gabrielle stalked off, sitting on the edge of the fountain again.

"Please try to understand father. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never left the palace and I've never even had a real friend!" she exclaimed, earning an insulted grunt from Sharanya. Quickly placating the tiger cub Gabrielle looked into the fountain. Her father seemed flabbergasted that a princess would even want to leave the palace and he left in a huff. Gabrielle hunched over slightly, a deep scowl marring her pretty features. Meanwhile, in the palace, the Sultan paced his throne room.

"I have no idea where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly this picky. Of course her mother was a slave…." The sultan muttered to himself. Gabrielle was the only child he'd had with any of his wives and she took after her mother physically. The entire kingdom had been slightly scandalized when the Sultan decided to make one of his slaves his 3rd wife. The woman had been a gift from a far away land. She was just as short as everyone in Agra bah but that was the only feature she shared. But, where the people were dark she was light. Gabrielle was the spitting image of her mother; blonde hair with beautiful green eyes and fair skin. She also had an easy smile but a fiery temper to match and, though she'd never left the palace, her beauty was legendary amongst all social classes in Agra bah.

A shadow crept over the Sultan, pulling him from his thoughts and causing him to start.

"Ah! Jafar! I am in desperate need of your advice!" he declared as he recognized his Royal Vizier. The tall man smiled though it seemed incredibly serpentine. The man bowed, offering his services.

"It's this suitor business! Gabrielle just refuses to marry and I'm at my wit's end!"

"I'd be happy to divine the perfect suitor for the Princess but it would require the use of the mystical blue diamond." The man said, using the magic in his snake staff to bend the Sultan to his will. Escaping with the diamond the Vizier made his way to his quarters as his parrot spit out the cracker the Sultan had shoved in his mouth.

It was in the early morning hours, just before the sun rose, that Gabrielle climbed over the wall surrounding the palace with the help of Sharanya. She felt her heart twinge at the lost, forlorn look the tiger cub wore as she helped the princess over the wall but she knew she couldn't possibly go on living the way she was in the palace.

"Okay Xerxes, go!" Sana quietly whispered. The wolf pup walked up to a stall selling fruits and meats and whined pathetically at the woman running it. The woman was a well known animal lover and her gaze immediately took in the young pup.

"Oh! You poor dear! Look at you, you must be starving!" the woman gushed, kneeling to scratch Xerxes ears. The wolfs tongue popped out and he panted happily as his tail began to wag. While the woman was preoccupied with the wolf, Sana leaned down, snatching a few scraps of meat and a melon, pulling them up to her on top of the stall. Giving a sharp whistle, Xerxes woofed happily and scampered off, much to the confusion of the woman. With a slight shrug she turned back to her wares, none the wiser, while Xerxes took a running leap, landing lightly on top of the stall next to Sana.

"Good job. Breakfast is served." She announced, patting the wolf gently and handing over his meat as she cracked the melon open.

Gabrielle stared around in wonder, never having seen so many people and things gathered in one place before. She shook her head mutely at another man trying to sell her his wares, making sure the scarf she'd pulled over her hair to hide its color didn't slip. She knew the color was distinctive and only hoped that no one took a good look at her eyes. As she continued through the market place slowly she caught the eye of the cloaked Sana.

"Wow. Never seen her here before…"Sana whispered, nearly dropping her melon. Xerxes looked up, following Sana's gaze to the young woman who seemed to be wandering aimlessly to him. He snorted lightly, going back to his meat as Sana continued to stare, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Spotting a little boy trying to reach an apple from one of the carts Gabrielle handed the boy one.

"Here ya go. You must be hungry." She smiled as the boy skipped off happily. Turning to walk away a threatening voice spoke up behind her. "You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?" she queried, slightly confused and very scared as she eyed the large man approaching her. He took a firm grip on her hand, pulling her back to the cart.

"NO ONE steals from MY cart." The man hissed dangerously as she tried to stutter out an apology. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the man demanded, drawing his sword and stretching her arm out across the wood of the cart, his intent clear. Gabrielle's eyes widened as she tried to tug her hand back, promising to get money from her father the Sultan.

Flipping through the air and landing lightly behind the man, Sana stopped the blade as it was coming down.

"Thank you kind sir! I'm SO glad you found her!" she said, sounding relieved as she quickly removed the sword from the man's hand, passing it back to the girl she'd just saved. Quickly turning to the girl she donned a stern stance as she shook a reproving finger at the girl. "I've been looking all over for you!" she said, quickly grabbing the girl by the arms and forcefully leading her away.

"What're you doing?" Gabrielle whispered, wondering who this boy was that just saved her. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and a hood that covered the top half leaving only his bright blue eyes visible. It was such an unusual coloring and he was easily a head taller than she was. "Play along." Was the whispered response. The man looked uncertain as he watched the two, stopping Sana with a beefy hand on the shoulder.

"You uh, you know this girl?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sadly yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy." Sana replied, ignoring the clang of noise indicating the girl had dropped the sword in shock. The man looked dubiously between the two.

"She said she knew the Sultan." The man said gruffly, suddenly looking very suspicious. Easily brushing the man's hands off her shoulders Sana smirked beneath her mask.

"She thinks the wolf is the Sultan." She muttered, as if she didn't want to burst the other girls bubble. Catching on Gabrielle quickly dropped to her knees in front of the wolf pup, bowing dramatically and singing praises to the "Sultan". For his part, Xerxes looked amused as he extended one small paw, lightly tapping the girl on the head. The man watched the two suspiciously as Sana pulled the girl to her feet but didn't kick up any more fuss. That is, until he turned and caught the wolf pup with his money pouch dangling from its jaws. Crying out in alarm the three had run off into the crowd.

"Oh. My. Allah! Couldn't you wait for a natural storm?!" the red parrot asked as it ran on a primitive treadmill that created lightning.

"Shut up and keep running. I didn't feel like waiting." The Vizier ordered as he placed the blue diamond in its place.

"Yes! Yeesss! There he is! My diamond in the rough!" the man cackled creepily as an image of Sana appeared. "Have the guards extend him an "invitation" to the palace, hmm?" Jafar said, ignoring as his "sidekick" went flying across the room.

Sana pulled herself on top of one building, reaching down to help the girl she'd just rescued. "Almost there." She smiled, holding the girls hand longer than necessary. Letting go the girl stumbled but Sana caught her against her chest. Both their eyes widened slightly as they felt a charge pass through them at the contact. Pulling away, Sana let the girl step back.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that man." Gabrielle said.

"Uh, it was my pleasure….So uh, this was your first time in the market place, huh?" Sana asked, flipping from the roof they were standing on to that of the adjacent building. Gasping in awe Gabrielle slightly nodded. "It was that obvious?"

"Well. You do kind of stick out." Sana replied, her eyes going dreamy again as they looked Gabrielle up and down. Gabrielle looked down bashfully as Sana tried to find a plank of wood to lie across the two buildings so her new friend could cross. Hearing a light thump behind her she turned just in time to catch a long stick that Gabrielle had used like a vault to cross the distance.

"I'm pretty creative." Gabrielle smirked at the shocked look in Sana's eyes. Xerxes rolled his eyes as he led the way home. With a shrug Sana dropped the stick and followed Xerxes, indicating that Gabrielle should follow. As they made their way up the stairs Sana kept Gabrielle from getting hurt in the rundown building.

"Is this where you live?" Gabrielle asked, looking around and wondering if everyone in Agra bah lived in such conditions.

"Yup. Just me and Xerxes." Sana replied, nodding to the wolf pup who barked and wagged his tail in greeting as he plopped down on one of the many pillows scattered around the otherwise barren room. "We come and go as we please. It's not much in the ways of accommodations but the view makes it worth it." Sana explained as she pushed aside the cloth blocking the view of the palace. Her guest looked on in stunned wonder and Sana smiled beneath her mask. She usually didn't like removing the mask in the presence of others but she figured she could make an exception with this girl, and certainly while in her own home. So as the girl stared at the palace Sana went about removing her mask, hood, and cloak while pulling out the treats she'd nicked while in the market place.

Once she was done she noticed that the girl wasn't really admiring the view as she'd originally thought, but staring at it wistfully. "It must be nice living in the palace. And having servants and valets and all the food you could eat." Sana said, hoping to get the girl to play along. She was not expecting the unladylike snort in response.

"Yeah and people telling you what to do and how to dress."

"It's probably better than scraping for food and constantly having to duck the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." And then, in unison, they both said, "Sometimes, it just feels like you're trapped." Heads snapping around to look at the other in shock, blue met green head on for the first time, and Gabrielle noted that Sana had removed the mask. He was about her age, clean shaven, with strong but pretty features and full lips that Gabrielle found herself staring at. Clearing her throat a little awkwardly Sana twirled a peach on the tip of one finger before flicking it towards Gabrielle, who barely caught it.

"So uh, where you from?" Sana asked as Xerxes watched the two from his pile of pillows with interest. He may be a pup but he could clearly tell that his friend and this new girl were attracted to each other. Gabrielle's face instantly clouded as she waved the peach around.

"It doesn't really matter cuz I am NOT going back." She stated firmly.

"Really? Why not?" Sana asked, genuinely curious. Gabrielle sighed. "My father's forcing me to get married." She explained quietly, rolling the peach in her hands.

"That's awful!" Sana exclaimed, catching a movement out of the corner of her eye. "Xerxes!" she reprimanded the young wolf, who was about to snatch the scarf off Gabrielle's head in fun. Baring his teeth playfully Xerxes collapsed where he was beside Gabrielle with a whine and bark.

"What?" Gabrielle asked, looking back and forth between the two. Sana looked stricken for a moment before a smile lit up her face.

"Well Xerxes says that's not fair. And he wishes there was something he could do to help you out…" Sana said, as Xerxes huffed playfully from beside the princess, winking at Sana as she slid closer to the girl. Gabrielle smiled coyly, looking at the peach in her hands for a moment before she looked up at Sana, inching her face closer.

"Hmm. Tell him that's very….sweet." Gabrielle responded as she started to close the distance between them, her eyes flicking down to Sana's lips. A hairs breadth away from their lips meeting a deep voice interrupted.

"HERE YOU ARE!" The two snapped apart as they leapt up, Xerxes already on his feet and growling.

"They're after me!" they exclaimed together, then looked at the other in shock. "They're after you?!" As Gabrielle watched the guards make their way into the room Sana was looking for a way out. Looking over the edge of her "window" she turned to Gabrielle and offered her hand. "Do you trust me?"

"What?!"

"Do you trust me?!" Sana asked again. Gabrielle studied her hesitantly before accepting the proffered limb with a quiet yes.

"Then jump!" Sana ordered as she leapt, not really giving the other girl a choice in the matter. Screaming as they fell, the trio plummeted into an old, hammock like cloth. It ripped and they fell through two more just like it before landing in the sand below, bruised but alive. Quickly making sure that Gabrielle was okay, Sana pulled her up and took off running, looking over her shoulder to make sure that the girl was following. Bumping into a wall of muscle Sana looked up into the face of the head guard who grinned evilly and wrapped a large hand around her throat.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we thief?" he asked. Just then Xerxes bit the man on the ankle while Sana elbowed him in the gut, causing him to release his grip. Grabbing Gabrielle's hand again they started running, only to be blocked off by more guards. Doubling back the main guard grabbed the back of Sana's vest as she ran by.

"Not so fast! It's the dungeon for you, boy." The guard laughed as he threw Sana to the other guards. Gabrielle pounded on the man's back with her fists but she was so much smaller they didn't even qualify as annoying to the man. "Oh look, the boy found a girlfriend!" the man and his subordinates laughed as he threw Gabrielle to the ground. Growing angry at seeing Sana being restrained Gabrielle stood up and yanked off her scarf.

"Unhand him! By order of the Princess!" she said, using her most imperious voice. The men, who'd been chuckling, looked at her and gasped, immediately dropping into deep, respectful bows. "Princess Gabrielle!"

"The princess?" Sana questioned, looking at the blonde hair and shaking her head at her own stupidity. Xerxes, who'd been kicked into a jar earlier, popped his head out, just as surprised.

"W-what are you doing outside the palace? And with this thief?" the captain of the guard asked. Gabrielle held up a finger.

"That is none of your concern. Now do as I say and release him!" she ordered. The man looked torn.

"I wish I could princess but unfortunately my orders come from Jafar. I have been ordered to bring this thief to the palace dungeons. You'll have to take it up with him…" the captain explained hesitantly. Gabrielle's eyes hardened as she followed the men to the palace.

Jafar peeked his head out of the hidden panel in the wall. Determining that no one was in sight he stepped out, straightening his robes as he did.

"Jafar!" Gabrielle startled him and he quickly slid the panel close, right on his parrot sidekick.

"Princess! What can I do for you?" he asked in a voice that he thought was silky smooth and soothing.

"The guards just took a boy from the market! On YOUR orders! What were his charges?" she demanded.

"Why, kidnapping the Princess of course." Jafar mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of the excuse so quickly. Gabrielle, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" she exclaimed. Quickly thinking of a way to prevent the princess from demanding the boys release Jafar donned his most sympathetic look.

"Oh dear…oh this is such a travesty…had I only known! You see, Princess, the punishment for such a crime is death, and has already been carried out…" Jafar explained, still managing to look creepy while conveying his condolences. Gabrielle looked stricken as tears filled her eyes.

"No!" she sat down before her knees could give out. Moving to reassure her Jafar wrapped her in a hug.

"I am exceedingly sorry Princess." He said regretfully. She pushed away from him, mustering the darkest glare she possibly could.

"How could you?" she whispered as she ran from the room. Jafar rolled his eyes. "Teenage hormones." He muttered under his breath, rescuing his feathered lackey who'd passed out from lack of oxygen.

Sharanya found her crying by the fountain in the gardens. Looking at her sadly, the young tiger cub nuzzled the weeping woman, purring softly to let her know that she was there for her.

"It's all my fault Sharanya. I didn't even know his name." she cried, burying her face in the soft fur of the tiger cubs' neck. Wrapping a paw around the princess' shaking shoulders the young tiger tried to comfort the heartbroken girl.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Sana was struggling against her chains while berating herself.

"She was the Princess! She must have thought me a complete fool!" Sana muttered. Hearing a low bark she looked over and saw Xerxes squeezing between the bars of one of the lower openings. With a toothy grin the wolf pup showed off the thin piece of metal that he'd brought. With a grin of her own Sana accepted the metal and went about picking the chains locks, grateful that the guards had put her in shackles rather than chaining her to the bar on the wall.

"Can you believe this Xerxes? I don't think we'll ever see her again. Besides, you know the law; she has to marry a prince." Xerxes tail drooped at the thought. The shackles clicked open and Sana pat the wolf's head. "It just wasn't meant to be little buddy. It's alright. She probably thought we were total fools."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A raspy voice said from a darkened corner of the dungeon. Sana and Xerxes were on their feet in moments, searching the dark.

"Who's there?" Sana demanded coolly.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself. But together, we could have enough riches to make you worthy of the princess." The old man explained, pulling out a handful of rubies. Sana's eyes widened.

"Beyond these walls, I know of a place with riches beyond your wildest dreams. Riches that would put even the Sultans to shame. I need a young pair of legs to go get it for me. If you do, we can split it and you can marry your Princess." The man said enticingly. Sana thought on it quietly, looking to Xerxes. The wolf shrugged as if to say 'What have we got to lose'. Sana nodded and with that, the old man grinned and pushed a piece of the wall out.

Traveling for no more than a few hours they stopped in the middle of the desert. Her brows scrunching in confusion, Sana looked around for a cave or something.

"Uh, are you sure this is the right place?" she asked, hoping she hadn't just broken out of the dungeon for nothing. The old man ignored her, pulling out two gold pieces that Sana could see could link and form a scarab. Exchanging a look with Xerxes they watched as the man put them together then, to their shock, the scarab came to life. Flying into a sand dune nearby the dune shuddered, and a giant tigers head made of sand rose up over them.

"Who DARES disturb my slumber?" it demanded. Eyes wide and knee's shaking Sana took a few shaky steps closer, Xerxes by her side with his tail between his legs.

"Uh…it is I, Sana." She said, withering as the sand tiger's glowing white eyes studied her. It squinted for a moment. "Proceed." It rumbled, jaw opening wide and stairs forming. Looking at Xerxes she started down the stairs, hearing the old man tell her to bring her the lamp and then she could have her reward. As they came upon the first room their jaws dropped. The cavernous room was filled from floor to ceiling with massive piles of gold and jewels. With a wolfish grin Xerxes lunged for one of the smaller sacks.

"Xerxes! Don't touch ANYTHING!" she commanded. With a pout the wolf stalked off. Pausing he sniffed a purple rug. Snuffling around it some more he yelped in surprise when one of the rugs tassels smacked his nose. Turning at the sound of distress Sana's jaw dropped.

"A magic carpet!" she stared as it started to float, dusting itself off. They watched as the carpet tried to communicate silently, doing flips and twists. Realizing it was friendly Sana shushed Xerxes who was growling at it.

"Maybe you can help us. See, we're looking for this lamp…you know where it is?" she asked, seeing the rugs excited reaction. Waving a tassel in a follow me motion the carpet floated off. Shrugging at Xerxes they followed the carpet through a maze of halls and corridors until they came to a huge room with a set of stone steps leading up to what looked like a lamp. With a stern look at Xerxes she ordered him to stay. Slumping down the wolf huffed at being left behind and watched as she ascended the steps. Growing bored he looked around, spotting a small pouch that was full to overflowing with precious gems. With another wolfish grin he started making his way towards it. Noticing this the carpet wrapped its tassels around the pups' tail, trying to pull him back.

Sana reached the top of the stairs and stared down at the little lamp in confusion. Picking it up she tried to pry up the stone it had been sitting on to see if this one was a decoy while the valuable one was hidden under it. Finding nothing but another stone she stared at the lamp in her hands incredulously.

"THIS is what we came all the way down here for?!" she studied the bronze lamp. It was barely larger than her hands. There were no jewels of any kind that she could see embedded in it and it actually looked like a dusty, useless lamp. Rolling her eyes she turned to make her way back down when she noticed Xerxes trying to get the pouch.

"Xerxes, no!" she cried too late. The carpet had lost its grip and Xerxes pounced on the statue holding the pouch, picking it up in his jaws and swinging it back and forth proudly. Seeing the stricken look on Sana's face he sheepishly returned it when a voice roared all around them.

"You DARED touch the forbidden treasure?! You shall never see the light of day again!" the voice boomed. The water that had surrounded the platform suddenly turned to lava and the room they were in started to collapse. The stairs Sana was rushing down vanished and she started slipping down the slick surface, plummeting towards the lava as Xerxes tried to stay on his small island. The magic carpet caught Sana just in time and they were able to swoop in and save Xerxes at the last second. The carpet took off as fast as it could the way they came, trying to get everyone safely to the entrance as fire flew around them. A rock collapsed, knocking carpet out from beneath them but Xerxes and Sana landed on what was left of the stairs at the entrance of the cave.

"Help me up!" she cried to the old man. He demanded the lamp first. Swinging the lamp up the man did a giddy little dance before pulling a knife out. "It's time for your reward. Your eternal reward." He said menacingly. With a light growl Xerxes slashed at his hands, cutting deeply into his forearm. With a howl the man backed away just as Sana lost her grip and Xerxes leapt after her. The carpet struggled its way out from the rock it was stuck under and caught the falling duo but Sana had already struck her head and passed out. Lowering them to the ground the carpet eased its way from beneath Sana as Xerxes sniffed and licked at her face, whimpering pitifully. Sana came to with a groan. Looking up she groaned again.

"We're trapped. The two faced bastard." She muttered shaking a fist at the cavern ceiling. Xerxes growled his agreement at the ceiling. Sana sat back and sighed. "Well, whoever he was he's probably long gone with that stupid lamp." Xerxes thumped his tail against the ground and pulled the lamp from under a rock where he'd dropped it. Laughing in surprise Sana pats his head. Taking it from him she studied it again.

"It looks like there's something written here." She started rubbing it against her vest. She cried out in surprise as it grew hot and started glowing. A huge bang echoed through the cave as something shot out of its open end.

"IIIIITTTTSSSS GEEEENNIIIEE!" Sana's eyes were huge and her jaw was practically on the ground as she looked at a huge blue genie. Rubbing her eyes she looked down at Xerxes to see if he saw it too and she would have laughed at the bug eyed wolf if it didn't mean that he did, in fact, see it too.

"G-genie?!"

"Yes! Genie! Say. You're a lot smaller than my last master. Or am I just getting bigger? Look at me from the side, do I look different do you?" he asked, his belly protruding comically. Sana just stared at him.

"M-master? Me?" the genie laughed loudly. "He can be taught! Three wishes for you! And no wishing for more wishes." The genie explained, grinning broadly the whole time. Sana considered.

"So you have to grant whatever I wish for?" she clarified.

"Well there are a few rules. I can't kill anybody. I can't make anyone fall in love with you and I can't bring back the dead, it's not pretty and I don't like doing it!" the genie shuddered comically. Exchanging a sly look with Xerxes Sana looked the genie in the eye.

"Rules? Some all powerful genie. Can't bring people back from the dead. He probably can't even get us out of this cave! I dunno Xerxes, looks like we're just gonna have to find our way out of this cave on our own." Sana said, starting to walk away. The Genie glared at her, pulling her back and pushing her onto the carpet.

"Excuse me?! You're getting your wishes so sit down! Weeeeee'rrreee outta here!" the genie said, laughing maniacally as he blew their way out of the cave.

The Sultan berated Jafar as Gabrielle watched from the sidelines, glaring at him hatefully. Closing in on him as her father finished she leaned up next to Jafar's ear.

"At least some good will come of this suitor business. When I take the throne I will be sure to be rid of you." She hissed vehemently before stalking out of the room.

At the same time in an oasis not far from the palace, Sana and Xerxes were drinking from the fresh water they found there. Once she'd had her fill Sana leaned against a tree in the shade.

"So, three wishes. What should I wish for?" she asked Xerxes, who shrugged. The Genie scoffed.

"Do my ears deceive me? You are down to TWO!" he exclaimed. Sana smirked at him.

"No, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that all on your own." She smirked. The Genie's jaw dropped as he thought it over. Unable to think of a rebuttal he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So about those wishes…what would you wish for?" she asked. The Genie, who had relaxed in a tree, fell out of it.

"…..freedom." he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Sana's hearing was exceptionally good and she heard him.

"You're a prisoner?" she asked, shocked. The Genie nodded morosely.

"The only way I get out is if my Master wishes it. You can guess how many times that's happened." Sana heard the longing in his voice and made her decision.

"I'll do it." The genie scoffed. "No really. If you grant my first two wishes I'll use my third wish to set you free." She promised, extending her hand. Eyeing her warily the Genie reluctantly shook her hand before returning to his chipper self.

"So how about it? What is it that YOU wish for?" the genie asked, gently poking her in the chest. Sana suddenly blushed, scuffing her boots in the sand.

"Well…you see, there's…this girl…" she started. The Genie made buzzing sound, cutting her off.

"I can't make anyone fall in love remember?" he reminded her gently. Sana nodded but grinned, her mind obviously on Gabrielle.

"But Genie! She's-she's smart! And fun! And-" the genie was grinning as he interrupted again.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She's got these eye's that just-and this hair, wow, and her smile! Ahh." She smiled goofily. Genie and Xerxes exchanged an amused look and Genie gently teased her, stopping when he noted the sadness creeping into Sana's eyes.

"But, she's the Princess…to even have a chance I'd have to be-" she stopped. Then her eyes lit and she whirled on Genie. "Hey! Can you make me a Prince?" she asked excitedly. The genie grinned, glad there WAS something he could do to help this gentle boy. "Now was that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

Sana opened her mouth to speak then froze, her shoulders slumping in defeat again.

"Sana? What's wrong?" the Genie asked concerned. She looked away from him and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I don't think you can make me a Prince Genie." She said. He looked mildly insulted.

"Um, hello, cosmic powers? I can definitely make you a Prince." The Genie snipped out. Smiling slightly that he'd taken it as an affront to his power she shook her head.

"No it's not like I'm doubting your power. It's just that…I'm a girl." She muttered, looking away. The Genie's jaw dropped and his eyes rolled out of his head, literally. Looking at him she sighed before completely turning away.

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

"I'm a girl. I've been living as a boy my whole life because it was the only way an orphan could survive. As a girl I would have been shipped off to a harem." She explained bitterly, still not turning around. His heart softening for this gentle _girl _the genie reached for her, pulling her into a hug. Xerxes licked her hand, whining softly as she sniffled quietly.

"Hey now. It's okay. And…you're still sure about this wish of yours?" he asked uncertainly. Sana hesitated.

"You don't understand Genie. I know what I feel for her is so wrong but I just really wanna be with her…" she trailed off, looking away again ashamedly. With a gentle smile and a finger under her chin the Genie made her meet his gaze again.

"Well then, we're just gonna make you the most desirable Prince this Princess has ever seen." He stated quietly, his smile broadening into a toothy grin when her eyes lit up. With a slightly maniacal cackle he started shooting sparks.

"Now, first of all, what is with this get up? What are we trying to say here? Ninja thief? It just doesn't work." He stared at her for a moment then waved a hand in front of her. Suddenly her clothes disappeared in a flurry of sparks and in their place she was wearing an all white, silk suit fit for a sultan. The Genie nodded his approval.

"Now what does this say to me? It says 'mode of transportation'! Oh puppy boy! Come here for a moment please!" the genie said, turning to Xerxes. Xerxes, who'd been laughing at Sana's transformation and thumped his tail in approval at her new attire, suddenly looked scared as the Genie turned to him.

"Let's make some magic happen!"

Jafar barged into the throne room, startling the Sultan who'd been building something with blocks.

"You're majesty! I've found a solution to Gabrielle's suitor problem in the old scrolls! It states here that if the Princess hasn't found a suitor by the time of her 18th birthday she must marry…hmm, that's strange…it says she must marry the royal vizier….well…that's me!" Jafar acted shocked at the idea. The Sultan's brows drew together.

"Are you certain? I don't remember ever reading that in there before…" he muttered, putting on reading spectacles. Drawing the scroll away from the Sultan Jafar turned his snake staff on the man, trying to bend him to his will again. It would seem that, at the very least when it came to his daughter, the man could be strong willed enough to resist. Just as Jafar was about to amp up the power of the spell the deep sound of a hunting horn interrupted them and the Sultan excitedly ran off to find the source of the noise. They watched from the balcony as a parade approached the Palace Gates. The people seemed to be excited and there was a lot going on, from foreign animals being strutted, to a magician popping in and around the crowd, women and men clamoring for the gold that was being thrown by people in the parade. There were criers running around them announcing Prince Xenon was approaching. They finally spotted the man on the back of what was easily the largest, most ferocious looking wolf they'd ever seen. The wolf was at least 6 feet at the shoulder and easily 9 feet long and just bursting with muscle, its teeth bared, showing off huge, and razor sharp canines. Even stranger was the fact that its eyes were blue rather than amber and seemed to be teeming with intelligence. They were even more impressive because the giant beast was easily as black as the night. And there were a dozen more following sedately behind the prince.

The Sultan clapped his hands giddily, going to open the main doors to the palace for the approaching Prince. Jafar slammed the door closed again and grinned uneasily at the Sultan. Gabrielle, who'd come out to her own balcony when she heard the horn, rolled her eyes and shook her head at the over the top antics of the Prince, already writing him off as another pompous Prince. Just then the door was blasted open with a resounding wolf howl. The prince flipped off the back of the giant wolf he'd been riding and landed on a magic carpet that then zoomed him around the room before stopping in front of the Sultan.

"Your highness, I have traveled from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Sana said, her voice deeper than ever before after a few tips from the Genie. The Sultan clapped excitedly.

"Looks like you won't have to marry Jasmine after all, Jafar." He whispered to the tall Vizier. He bounced over to the young prince whom he'd already deemed worthy and pats him on the back.

"Prince Xenon it's a pleasure to meet you! And this is my Royal Vizier Jafar, he's delighted too. Is that a real magic carpet?" he asked excitedly, staring at the carpet that was floating close to Sana.

"Yes, it is. Would you…be interested in a ride your majesty?" Sana asked, unsure if that was the courteous thing to do. Her doubts melted away when the man's eyes lit up and he clapped again. With a huge grin she helped the heavy man onto the carpet and watched as the man squealed with delight as carpet zoomed him around the room.

"So where did you say you were from again?" Jafar hissed into Sana's ear. "Oh, much further away then I'm sure you've ever been…" she laughed lightly. The man leaned close and glared at her dangerously.

"Try me." He growled. She was saved from answering by a squawk from the parrot that was fleeing the carpet. Eventually he crashed and the carpet delivered the Sultan back to Sana, crawling off to take a break.

"Haha what an impressive youth! Gabrielle will like this one!" the Sultan patted Sana's cheek. Sana grinned cockily.

"And I'm sure that I'll like Princess Gabrielle." She replied. Just then Gabrielle announced her presence.

"How dare you all! Standing around and deciding MY future! I am NOT a prize to be won!" she declared before storming out. Sana looked crestfallen as the Sultan led her to the guest chambers. Later, in the court yard, Sana was pacing back and forth as Xerxes watched her. Genie was playing a game of chess with carpet in the background as Sana vented.

"What was I thinking?! What made me think I could pull off this stupid Prince thing?! As if being an orphaned thief wasn't enough I'm a woman to boot!" she growled, wearing a path in the grass.

"Look ace, if you wanna win the girl here's what you gotta do. Tell her the TRUTH." Genie emphasized. Sana shook her head stubbornly.

"I can't do that! If Gabrielle found out I was some thieving orphan, and a woman, she'd laugh at me, then have me executed!"

"A woman appreciates someone who can make her laugh! All joking aside, you should just be yourself."

"An orphan who was arrested for crimes committed? Yeah, I'm sure she goes for the bad girl type." Sana replied sarcastically. "Okay. I'm gonna go see her. How do I look?" she asked, pulling up the hood of her suit. After explaining why she preferred the hood and mask Genie relented on the clothes design and added a hood.

"You look…like a prince." Genie said sadly. With a curt nod Sana got on the carpet that took her up to the Princess' balcony.

With a sigh Gabrielle leaned further into Sharanya, who looked at the despondent girl sadly. Both heads shot up when a voice was heard from the Princess' balcony.

"Princess Gabrielle?"

"Who's there?" Gabrielle asked, warily making her way to the balcony, Sharanya following her.

"It's me, Prince Xenon." Sana replied, forgetting to deepen her voice. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"I do NOT wish to see you." She said forcefully, stepping onto the balcony.

"No, no please Princess, wait-" she heard the prince plead, almost desperately. Then she heard the tiger growling and when she glanced over her shoulder she saw Prince Xenon on the balcony rail, trying to keep Sharanya away, waving his hand at her. His hood had slipped down, bringing his face out of the shadows and she finally saw his bright blue eyes. Her eyes widened, instantly thinking of the boy she'd met in the market place.

"W-wait, wait! Do I…know you?" she asked cautiously. Sharanya retreated and came to stand by her as the boy pulled his hood back up.

"Um no, no. Of course not." He said a little nervously. Embedding her hands in Sharanya's fur she studied him closely.

"You remind me of someone I met in the market place." She said. The boy laughed nervously and waved his hand around.

"T-the market place? I have servants who go to the market place! Why, my servants have servants!" he replied, his eyes filling with panic. Exchanging a look at the boys failed attempts at being suave with Sharanya, Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"No, I suppose not." She sighed dejectedly. Just then Sana heard the Genie's voice in her ear telling her to compliment the Princess.

"Princess Gabrielle? You're very….punctual." she said, mentally slapping herself as the words escaped and glaring at Genie who apologized.

"Punctual?" Gabrielle echoed, looking at him like he was stupid. Mentally rolling her eyes, Sana tried again.

"U-uh beautiful." She stuttered. The princess smiled coyly, pushing off Sharanya and approaching Sana in a way that could only be labeled as seductive.

"Hmm. I'm rich too ya know." She stated. When she heard an affirmative from Sana her smirk widened as she drew closer. "The daughter of a sultan….A fine prize for any prince to marry. A prince like you." She said as she leaned against Sana. Then her face and voice changed.

"And every other stuffed shirt swaggering peacock I've met!" she exclaimed, pulling his hood down over his eyes before flipping his cape over his head. Then she stalked back to Sharanya who was laughing in her own tiger way. "Why don't you just go jump off a balcony!" she exclaimed, turning to head back to her rooms. Sana was left shocked and annoyed when Genie left her but reminded her to be herself.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, just loud enough for the princess to hear.

"What?!" the princess demanded, stopping and turning on her heel.

"Uh. You're right. You aren't just some prize to be won….You should be free to make your own choice." Sana said as Gabrielle and Sharanya looked at her dubiously while she leapt up onto the balcony rail. "I'll just go now…" she said, stepping off the ledge and falling onto carpet.

"No!" Gabrielle cried as Sana disappeared over the edge.

"What?" Sana asked, immediately popping back up. Gabrielle looked at her in confusion.

"How…How are you doing that?" carpet flew up to the balcony, where Gabrielle approached.

"It's a magic carpet." Sana explained as Carpet extended a tassel, placing a "kiss" on the back of the princess' hand. She giggled, charmed, and stated that it was lovely. "You uh, you don't wanna go for ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world…" Sana asked hopefully. Gabrielle studied her before looking at the carpet again.

"Is it safe?" she asked, lightly running her hand along its edge. Sana grinned.

"Sure, do you trust me?" she asked standing. Gabrielle's head snapped up and she stared deep into the Prince's eyes. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Sana asked again, leaning down and offering her hand. Gabrielle looked at her closely, before a smile of realization came across her face and she slowly accepted the proffered limb. Gently pulling the princess up onto Carpet they immediately took off, Gabrielle gasping and wrapping her arms around Sana in fear. Sana smiled at her sheepishly and Gabrielle loosened her grip, waving goodbye to Sharanya. She then turned her gaze to what was in front of her, gasping again in wonder. Sana plucked a flower from a vase they were flying by and handed it to the princess with a smile. Gabrielle accepted it and smiled back, her whole face lighting up as they ascended into the clouds.

As the carpet started to slope down towards water and ships Gabrielle covered her eyes, scared. Then she felt Sana pull her hands away and held them, and she felt safe, she felt that same electric current she'd felt with the boy in the market place when he caught her. She happily waved at a man working on a giant sculpture though he was so surprised to see them that he ruined it. She exchanged a look and a laugh with Prince Xenon over the incident as they came upon a herd of wild horses, running freely. She couldn't resist and she stroked one as they flew by. As they passed through a grove of fruit tree's Prince Xenon plucked a peach from one of the trees, twirled it on one finger, then flicked it to her. She was surprised, but she caught it. Then her whole face lit up. She'd only ever seen one other person do that before. As they floated along a river she couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers. She could feel how rough his hands were, how strong, and she sighed in content.

It was a little later that they were sitting on the roof of a building in a country far from her own, watching as colorful fireworks lit the night sky. The princess sighed in content.

"This is nice." She said. The Prince beside her agreed, focused on the fireworks overhead. Gabrielle looked down at the peach in her hand and smirked. "It's too bad Xerxes had to miss the show."

"No, he's too big for carpet and he doesn't really like heights anyway. Plus the fireworks would've hurt his ears." Gabrielle smirked triumphantly as Xenon's eyes widened, realizing what he was saying and panic flooded his features. She almost laughed as he stuttered, trying to cover up his lapse. "W-w-what I mean is…that is…uh I meant that….oh crap." He finally muttered under his breath. Rolling her eyes Gabrielle yanked his hood down.

"You ARE the boy from the marketplace! Why did you lie to me?!" she demanded angrily, hating that she'd been tricked. Crossing her arms she glared at him, demanding an explanation.

"The truth is that sometimes I just dress up like a commoner and go into the market place. But I really am a prince!" he quickly explained. Gabrielle sighed in frustration. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"A prince dressing up as a commoner in disguise and running around the market place is a little strange, you know?" he asked, leaning towards her with a conspiratorial smile. She smiled down at the peach, catching the subtle joke. She bumped his shoulder with hers playfully.

"It's not THAT strange." She demurred, her eyes flicking up and fixing his hood. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment before announcing that they should start heading back to the palace. He stood and helped her up, then helped her onto the carpet and made sure she was settled comfortably like a proper gentleman. She clasped his hand tightly the whole way back, snuggling against him shamelessly. When at last they approached her balcony she reluctantly let him go and he helped her down. She leaned against the railing as the carpet slowly started to sink, staring him in the eyes.

"Goodnight, my handsome Prince." She said quietly. He smiled broadly at her, making her feel as if he did actually see her as more than an eligible princess and a key to another kingdom.

"Sleep well Princess." He responded, ducking his head respectfully. The gesture was not lost on her. In Agra bah no man of equal standing bowed to a woman and her heart beat a little faster. She leaned her face a little closer as he tilted his back up, slowly closing the distance them. Her eyes widened as suddenly his lips met hers, but judging by his equally wide eyes he wasn't expecting the sudden boost from Carpet either. She immediately melted into the contact, her eyes slipping close, as he applied more pressure. She moaned very quietly in the back of her throat as his tongue passed through her lips. It only lasted for a few moments before she pulled back slowly, walking away without another word. A quick glance back showed that he was still frozen in place, a dazed and goofy grin on his face, making her smirk. She turned back just before entering her rooms and caught his love sick expression, making her bite her lip. This one was definitely different from the rest she decided as she made her way in.

Sana collapsed back on the Carpet, feeling like she could fly without its help. Carpet slowly made its way back to the ground as Sana raised a slightly trembling hand to her lips. "She kissed me!" she whispered to herself in awe. A huge grin split her face as she relived the moment again.

"For the first time in my life, something is finally going right!" she thought happily. Just then three pairs of hands seized her roughly. Her instincts were sharply honed though and she kicked back, hearing a grunt of pain as one set of hands let her go. She twisted agilely and soon she was facing off against two masked attackers who looked less sure now that they were looking into crystal blue eyes that were blazing in fury. She saw one of the guards tie carpet into a knot. She could practically feel her attackers shaking in fear as she growled deep in her chest when she looked to the side and caught sight of Xerxes, chained and muzzled. And despite Genie making him so much larger and ferocious looking his bright blue eyes were still young and filled with fear. Without any warned she lashed out at them and within minutes they were all unconscious.

She whispered soothing words to the whimpering wolf as she gently removed the muzzle. He licked her face repeatedly, silent tears leaving his big blue eyes as she unchained him. Once he was mobile again he apparently forgot how big he was now because he immediately jumped into her arms, knocking her flat on her back as he continued to whimper. She rubbed his flanks soothingly, her anger flaring again as she felt the oversized pup quaking in terror. Once he'd calmed down she called Genie out of his lamp. They discussed the incident late into the night, coming to the mutual conclusion that the attack had been staged by Jafar. He clearly coveted the throne, and after meeting him in the throne room earlier Sana had realized that he was the old man who'd sent her in for the lamp. So they decided to lay the groundwork for a way to expose the man.

Unfortunately, he was more resourceful than they'd anticipated. When Sana flew back up to the Princess' balcony to enlist her help, she found the Sultan and Jafar there, the Sultan telling the princess that she was going to have to marry Jafar. Sana's heart fluttered when Gabrielle instantly recoiled and announced that she chose to marry Prince Xenon. When she heard Jafar announce that Prince Xenon had left she couldn't hide in the shadows anymore.

"Better check your crystal ball again." She said, drawing everyone's attention to where she was leaning casually against a pillar. "Tell them the truth Jafar. You tried to have me killed." She growled dangerously as she approached the small gathering. The man rolled his eyes and denounced her as a liar. It was when he put his staff close to the Sultan and the Sultan repeated the words that Sana's hand snapped out, snatching the staff from Jafar. The man was too stunned to move. She studied it for a moment before twirling it over head, then smashed the snake head into the ground. The Sultan shook his head, and Sana handed him the destroyed staff, explaining that he'd been controlled by Jafar with it. As they cornered the tall man he pulled out a vial, smashing it against the ground and disappearing into the night. Little did he know, it's hard to trick a trickster of Sana's level and she watched him make his escape speculatively. But in the interest of not raising any suspicions Sana pretended to wave the smoke away from her face like everyone else did.

She grabbed Gabrielle's hands, inquiring if she was okay as the Sultan yelled at his guards to find Jafar. Caught up in each other's gaze they drew closer, enjoying the tingles that swept their spines. The Sultan was oblivious and started pacing, coming right between the two as he ranted about Jafar. Grinning indulgently at the man they came together again. Sana's hands naturally wrapped around Gabrielle's waist as Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Sana's neck, her fingers gently playing with the short hair on the back of Sana's head. Sana pulled her a little closer when they realized the Sultan was staring at them.

"I, ahem, see that you have made a decision?" he questioned, a sparkle in his eye as Gabrielle nodded excitedly. The Sultan cried out excitedly as he wrapped Sana into a huge hug, forcing the two apart again. "Oh praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! But I won't, I'll leave that to Gabrielle!" he exclaimed, pushing Gabrielle into Sana's arms. "But you two will be wed at once! And then you, my dear boy, will become Sultan! Yes yes, someone of your moral character will make an excellent Sultan to Agra bah!" he announced, running from the room. Sana watched wide eyed, surprised that someone so squat could move so fast. Even as Gabrielle tucked her head beneath Sana's chin and she nuzzled her neck, Sana's conscience pinged at her.

"Sultan? I can't be the Sultan! I'm not a real Prince! I'm not even a man!" Sana exclaimed, pacing in front of Genie later that night. After seeing her in action he decided it was best not to point out the obvious; that she should have thought of that before she'd made her wish. He could, however, offer a friendly ear as Xerxes slept peacefully in the corner of the massive guest quarters. "Genie…." She sounded so lost and down trodden. He smiled sadly at her. She sighed.

"First things first. We need to deal with Jafar. He's after you and your power you know." She plopped down on the massive bed. For the rest of the night they detailed their plan and how they were going to draw Jafar out, planning for different possibilities.

The next morning Sana left the lamp on the bed side table, knowing the Vizier's sidekick would be in soon for it. Making her way to the walls surrounding the Palace she quietly climbed the steps to where the Sultan made announcements to the peasants. Her mind still in turmoil she didn't see Gabrielle until the girl was holding her hand.

"Xenon! Where have you been? The entire kingdom turned up for father's announcement."

"Gabrielle, there's something I have to tell y-" the girl pulled her to the top of the stairs, straightened her ever present hood, kissed her lightly on the lips and pushed her through the curtain with a hasty 'good luck!'. Sana stumble slightly, the loud cheering surprising her for a moment. Not knowing what else to do she waved at the crowds shyly.

Jafar rubbed the lamp impatiently, watching the ceremony from a tower with a dark scowl on his face. The Genie popped out of the lamp, not looking at all surprised to see Jafar.

"I am your master now Genie! Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule as Sultan!" Jafar demanded.

Sana noticed the dark clouds gathering overhead and immediately knew what that meant. Everything was going according to plan. The Sultan started floating as Jafar suddenly appeared on the wall with them. Jafar cackled as the Sultans clothes transferred to him. Sana couldn't help but shudder.

'Ew. I bet there's at least 10 years worth of crumbs in those clothes. Why didn't he just create a new pair?' she wondered, then rolled her eyes at how silly that sounded. She completely missed the verbal sparring and Jafar explaining his dastardly plan and making his second wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world while she was lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until Jafar finally turned his attention to her that she came back into the conversation. He'd entrapped the Princess and the Sultan and turned Sharanya into a small stuffed tiger when Sana finally put her plan into action.

"Oh princess! There's someone I'm just dying for you to meet." Jafar smiled, thinking that he was about to ruin the Princess' view of Sana.

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Sana demanded as she ran towards him. Jafar smirked, thinking that the boy was so easily falling for his tricks. Trapping her as well he cackled, using his sorcery to redress her in her thieving outfit, right down to the mask.

"Meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Xenon!" he practically sang. Sana barely kept from rolling her eyes at him as the Parrot flew up and added, "Or should we say Sana? But wait, it gets better!" With a wave of his hand Sana's cloak and vest disappeared, revealing her bound chest.

"Yes Princess Gabrielle, your precious Prince Xenon is not only NOT a prince, but the little thief is in fact a woman!" Jafar cackled, the end of the wrap starting to come undone and revealing more of Sana's cleavage. Sana now had to resist the urge to smack the man but it would ruin her plans if he found out now that his magic wasn't affecting her.

Sana sobered as Gabrielle's eyes showed hurt and confusion. Her eyes quietly plead with Gabrielle to give her a chance to explain as Xerxes charged Jafar, who unknowingly returned him back to his original size. Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears at having been lied to again and she turned her head, unwilling to look at Sana any longer. Sana's heart broke at the rejection but she gamely continued with her plan. As Jafar launched the tower he'd imprisoned her and Xerxes in Carpet flew them out through the opening, using the smoke and dust thrown up as a cover. Now she just needed to wait until natural night fall to complete her plan…

Jafar laughed hysterically as Iago shoved crackers into the Sultans mouth. He grinned wickedly as he pulled Gabrielle closer to him with the chains around her wrists, taking a bite of the apple she held in her hands.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Gabrielle. You should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He said, his eyes roaming her scantily clad body with easy to read lust. Gabrielle shuddered in disgust and realized that only Sana had ever looked at her as more than an object. Clamping a lid closed on that train of thought she refused to think of that-of that WOMAN! She refocused as Jafar started talking again.

"Why, after this little escapade with that little thief I'd be happy to show you how a REAL man treats a woman. With you as my queen-arrgh!" he cried out as Gabrielle threw a goblet of wine in his face. She may have hated Sana at the moment but she was still angered to hear Jafar put her down in such a way. Jafar's eyes glowed dangerously as he growled and raised a hand to slap her. She stumbled back in fear, tripping over some vases when he froze. His head whipped around to look at the genie in the corner.

"No, I've got a better idea. Genie! For my third and final wish I wish for you to make Princess Gabrielle fall passionately in love with me!" he gloated, turning back to Gabrielle who stared at the Genie in horror, pleading with her eyes that he should spare her that. She wasn't certain but she swore the Genie winked at her. He'd just seen Sana sneak in and was quietly making her way towards Jafar.

"Uh master, there are a few addendums, a few quid pro quos…" the genie tried to explain.

"Don't talk back to me you big oaf!" Jafar roared, getting in the Genie's face. Just then Gabrielle spotted Sana making her way towards them and gaped silently. Sana gestured for her to remain quiet and Gabrielle smiled against her will, before remembering she was supposed to hate the other woman for lying to her.

"Jafar? I never realized how…incredibly handsome you are." Gabrielle said, using her most seductive voice as she rose from the floor, deftly running a hand down her front. She watched as everyone's jaws dropped before Jafar smirked. "That's better." He murmured to the Genie, approaching Gabrielle with an ugly grin on his face.

"Now pussycat, tell me more about myself." He ordered as he walked closer. Gabrielle decided that if Sana actually did have those sorts of feelings for her, the type reserved for men and women, this was the perfect opportunity to get back at the other woman for fooling her the way she did.

"You're tall…dark…and breath taking. And you're so smart, and fun…"she continued. She fought to keep the tears at bay as she realized she was describing Sana. For her part, Sana was listening but stayed focused on the mission and quietly approached the sorcerer as Xerxes snuck up and swallowed the sorcerer's sidekick in a single bite. Stumbling slightly, Jafar started to turn to see what the sound was but Gabrielle grabbed his head, turning him back to her and kissing him passionately. Jafar's eyes slid closed instantly as he roughly shoved his slimy tongue past her lips. Gabrielle's fought the bile down at the man's tongue slithering around in her mouth, her eyes locking instead with Sana's. Sana looked away, her heart shattering completely as pain and tears filled her eyes. She paused for a moment, taking a quick shuddering breath to calm herself. Gabrielle felt a painful tug in her heart as Sana looked her in the eye again, those crystal blue eyes showing nothing but disinterest and little bit of disdain. Sana came up behind Jafar and clocked him on the head, causing the man's eyes to roll up as he slumped to the ground unconscious. Gabrielle took a quick step back as he slumped over, her eyes never leaving Sana's. They had a brief stare down, Gabrielle desperately trying to read the now guarded, and much colder looking eyes.

The moment was broken by the Genie's laughter as he flew to them, picking Sana up and throwing her into the air as if she were a child. Sana couldn't help but laugh and smile as she was tossed around by the exuberant Genie who was telling her over and over how brilliant she was. Gabrielle felt herself smile at the easy going look on Sana's face before forcing it away and turning to her still chained up father who was looking a little confused. The Genie finally set Sana down who approached the Sultan, releasing him from his shackles.

"Xen-I mean, Sana. How did you pull all this off?" the Sultan asked, looking up at the boy-woman, as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"I knew Jafar wanted to the lamp and he really wasn't all that hard to figure out. You see, before the bird took the Genie's lamp I'd already wished the genie free. Genie was kind enough to stick around so that we could flush Jafar out of hiding. I figured if you could get a hold of him we could prevent him from trying anything foolish in the future." Sana explained, studiously not looking towards Gabrielle. The genie flew up to them then.

"This girl! I tell ya Chief, she's smart as a whip and noble to boot! She did it! She really wished me free! After a thousand years of imprisonment I'm finally gonna be free!" he giggled, pinging off the walls and pillars of the great hall, causing the Sultan to laugh and clap his hands. Sana cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her. She smiled indulgently at the Genie.

"Maybe, before you go traveling the world, you can help me set everything right first?" she asked quietly, gesturing around the room. The Genie grinned, feeling it was the least he could really do. He flung his arms out, sparks shooting from every finger tip. He revoked all power from Jafar, even what little power he'd naturally acquired on his own. The Sultan was re-robed in his usual attire, as was Gabrielle, Sharanya was turned back into a real tiger and all the damage to the palace was repaired. The Sultan clapped and oohed excitedly.

"Well! Young ma-lady! I believe we had a wedding we were planning before all the excitement!" the Sultan stated, turning to Gabrielle and Sana. Sana looked at him in surprise while Xerxes snorted in the background.

"Father!" Gabrielle exclaimed, her eyes widening in panic. The Sultan looked between the two, confused by the reaction. "I thought the laws stated that I could only marry a PRINCE." Gabrielle emphasized, clinging onto the only excuse she could think of to explain her reaction. Her hand twitched, tempted to reach up and brush the pain away from Sana's face as the woman looked away at this reminder that Gabrielle didn't want her. Just then the Genie flew up.

"Ya know, Sana, you still had one wish left when you wished for my freedom. I'd still honor it. C'mon, just say the words. 'Genie, I wish to be a Prince again!' and poof, problem solved!" the Genie grinned, thinking he was helping true love along. His grin fell when he saw the pained hesitance in her eyes.

"Genie…" she started but he held up one hand.

"No, trust me on this Sana. You fell in love with this girl at first sight and you won't find another girl like this in a thousand years. Trust me, I've looked." He joked, framing Gabrielle. Sana was mortified as her eyes filled with tears, and she cleared her throat painfully.

"I've got to stop pretending something I'm not Genie. I'm not even a man, so what's the use in pretending to be a prince?" Sana asked. The Sultan grinned much to Gabrielle's surprise.

"That stupid law! Well! Am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth the Princess shall be free to marry whomever she chooses!" the Sultan announced, looking hopefully at Sana. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, the Sultan waiting for Gabrielle to declare that she chose Sana. The air grew tense as the seconds ticked on. Xerxes slunk up, putting his head under Sana's hand and whimpering quietly. Being drawn out of the moment Sana patted him.

"Well. It was an honor to meet you, your Majesty. I'll never forget it for as long as I live." Sana stated, bowing formally. She genuinely liked the slightly kooky old man and smiled at him softly. Shifting uncomfortably the Sultan smiled up at her. He'd also come to care for the enigmatic young woman and pat her on the arm.

"Trust me Sana, the pleasure was all mine. You know, I seem to have a recent opening on my staff. I'm in need of a new advisor I can trust…" he trailed off hopefully. Sana smiled at him softly, her eyes glancing to the left at Gabrielle's stricken expression.

"I'll pass the word along, Majesty." Sana stated with a slight bow. The Sultan smiled sadly with a small nod. Sana turned and walked to the balcony ledge. Looking down at Xerxes, who had his forepaws on the balcony's railing, she looked back one last time. With a slight nod they both leapt onto the magic carpet and flew off towards the peasant's quarters, Genie in tow.

Gabrielle's heart shattered as the carpet and its riders disappeared from sight. The Sultan sighed sadly.

"I really liked that one…" he muttered, bustling back to his throne room so he could begin the process of finding a new Royal Vizier.

"So did I…." Gabrielle whispered, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

* * *

Soooo…that's it. I may continue with a second chapter if there's any interest in this one. Please leave a review people! Flames are welcome! Oh! By the way, anyone wondering about the names, Sana is Arabic in origin and is considered a unisex name. It means brilliant, which we all know describes Xena perfectly. Xerxes is Persian means Chief. Sharanya is Sanskrit/Indian, and it means Giver of Light, which I figured was good for an Indian Tiger that was Gabrielle's only source of light being locked up in the palace. So yeah! Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns in a review ;)


End file.
